Revenge
by darkdranzer
Summary: this is the sequel to this day sucks and its about tala's revenge. It's not romantic but rather funny or so i think R&R. one shot


Revenge

This is the summary to "This Day Sucks". Um...I know it's a bit late but I was working on other fics then I got a writers block on them so I went to reread some of my older(?) fics and to be honest, I totally forgot about this fic and the sequel... and um...about the lemon, I don't think I'm going to do that. I have no clue how to. It doesn't turn out right so sorry... . I'm so sorry!!

Anyway, here's the sequel for anyone who was waiting for it

* * *

Kai smirked at Bryan lowering the sign.

"What did I tell you?" said Kai. "I knew it would work."

Bryan glared at him. "Shut up Hiwatari."

The next day, the rain cleared so Kai took Rei home. At the dojo, Tyson and Max jumped up seeing them.

"Where were you guys?? We were worried!!" they yelled.

"Sorry guys." Rei said while sweatdropping. "It started to rain so I went to a friends house to stay the night. Hehehe…"

"And you never called?"

"Oh. Yea. Right. Sorry. I completely forgot about calling." Even bigger sweatdrop.

"Well, as long as you're fine I guess it doesn't matter." Max chirped. "So, Kai, do we have to train today?"

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tala was back in the house plotting revenge on Kai. He knew it was Kai. They grew up together. Plus, Bryan could care less about him love life. And seeing as he had vowed revenge the other night, he would get his revenge... Mwahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha...

So, after careful thinking, he decided on what he would do; he would steal Kai's adorable utterly comfortable pillow!!! Devising a 5 step plan, he grabbed a notebook and wrote on top  
"_Plan to Steal Kai's Pillow!":_

Step 1: Get Kai out of the house for a long period of time

Check. Kai has to go back with Rei to the BladeBreakers and train and they train for a looooooooong time.

Step 2: Get into Kai's room.

Check. He pops into Kai's room all the time. Easy as eating pie!

Step 3: Find Kai's pillow. note- He may have hidden it.

Tala left the room and bounded over to Kais'. Poking his head in, he saw Kai's pillow on his bed (right where it should be).

Check. Kai's pillow is on his bed.

Step 4: Get Kai's pillow. note to self: pillow may be bobby traps. Be sure to check for traps.

He walked over and picked up the pillow after checking for traps.

Check. The pillow had no traps. ) yay

Step 5: Get back to room safely and wait for Kai to come home and hear him wail about his pillow. 2nd note to self: this may take some time do so be sure to hide pillow and go find some lunch!

Tala bounded backed to his room with Kai's pillow and hid it under his own pillow which he them covered with his blanket fixing the bed. Then he left to get some lunch.

Late at night (like around 7-ish), Kai came home. He left to take a shower then went to his room. Upon entering, he noticed his pillow was missing. He screamed.

"My pillow?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS IT????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????"

sobs

Tala upon hearing Kai's shriek, smirked and taking his notebook, wrote

check: Kai came home, took a shower, and screamed. Revenge is successful. Now he will come storming in any minute and mess up my bed and take back his pillow. Yup.

Kai quickly got dressed and started looking around his room for clues. Upon closer inspection of the bed, he noticed a strand of red hair on the covers. Upon even closer inspection of the floor, he noticed Wolborg confirming his suspicions.

"Aha! Tala did it. He must have wanted to get revenge on me for pushing him the other day! The big meanie stole my pillow!!"

Kai stomped to Talas' room, pulled back the covers and Talas' pillow, grabbed his own cute adorable pillow and stormed away.

"See? What did I say?"

* * *

Owari.

A/N: So, how did you like it? I know the other one was much more serious but I gave up trying to make it serious. It didn't work out. Plus, humor is much funnier.

) R&E (read and enjoy)


End file.
